Comprimise
by lovepb13
Summary: The truth behind Arthur and Gwen’s marriage. Gwen/Morgana, Arthur/Merlin


**Title:** Comprimise  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Characters & Pairings: **Morgana/Gwen, Merlin/Arthur  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** No specific mentions.  
**Summary: **The truth behind Arthur and Gwen's marriage  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own BBC's _Merlin_.  
**Notes:** Another oneshot that allows both ships to survive within the future we know will happen.

Light danced through the windows of Morgana's chambers, catching the gold threads that were worked into the bed sheets and drapes, and warming the exposed shoulder of the Queen of Camelot. Morgana looked on and smiled as the sleepy queen began to rouse from her slumber, making contented noises as she stretched beneath the silken cover.

"Is it late?" Gwen asked softly, knowing that Morgana was close.

"Later and later every day." Morgana commented fondly as she crossed the distance to the bed and bent to brush the stray strands of hair from Gwen's face. "It won't be long now, love."

Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "Are you excited?"

"Of course." Morgana lied. She was terrified of what was about to happen, of both the event itself and what would follow. Would Gwen survive? Would the baby? Who would look after it? She doubted that Arthur would want to take responsibility alone so would he require Gwen to live with him in his chambers? What would be Merlin or her own role? Gwen had never ceased in reassuring her that she wouldn't be pushed out but Morgana knew all too well how awkward Arthur could be.

"It will be okay." Gwen assured, getting up from the bed and exposing her swollen stomach beneath her thin night shift.

"I know." Morgana lied again, helping Gwen up and escorting her to the table where breakfast was already waiting.

"Where did you get strawberries?" Gwen asked excitedly as she sat down. "They're out of season!"

"Let's just say Uther wouldn't have approved." Morgana smirked, taking the seat opposite.

"I see." Gwen laughed, happy that Morgana was free to use her gifts, especially as it had lessened the intensities of her dreams.

"How are you feeling today?"

"No pain, just a bit of discomfort." Gwen popped one of the honey drizzled strawberries into her mouth. "I think today's the day."

"I'll call for Gaius." Morgana moved to stand from the table.

"Leave it for now." Gwen implored.

"I'm worried about you." Morgana admitted. "When Arthur was born..."

"When Arthur was born he didn't have the most powerful sorcerers in the land presiding over the birth." Gwen assured.

"He had Nimueh."

"You really think anything she did was for the good." Gwen raised an eyebrow, marvelling at how her pregnancy had changed Morgana and herself. She had become calmer and more in control whereas Morgana had become insecure and more dependent on her than ever.

Morgana shook her head and settled back into her chair. "I'll go after breakfast."

Gwen knew better than to argue further.

By the time the candles in the castle were being lit it was all over. Arthur and Merlin had stayed away as men usually did but Morgana was there through all the screaming and agony, holding Gwen's hand and fetching things as Gaius worked, whispering words of comfort and love.

When Arthur finally did enter the room he almost feinted. He looked from the fussing baby in Gwen's arms to the contented one in Morgana's. He had never seen the sorceress so happy and soft. She was looking from the baby in her arms to Gwen and then back again, making the soft noises women often made to pacify babies. Arthur had been stood there for a whole minute before he was noticed.

"Arthur, come on in." Gaius smiled, pulling him further into the room as he starred, dumb, at the scene in front of him. "Come meet your heir." Gaius lifted the squirming baby from Gwen and handed it to a nervous Arthur. "Just like that... place your arm...that's it, you're a natural. He's settled down nicely for you." Gaius smiled.

"His name is Thomas." Gwen said from the bed, her voice still scratchy from the screaming that had filled the whole castle.

"What about..." Arthur turned to Morgana who was now sat beside Gwen as they held the other baby between them.

"This is Isolde." Morgana lifted her eyes to meet Arthur's.

"Twins?" Arthur questioned.

"No, I found her on the street." Morgana said dryly.

"What have I missed?" Asked Merlin brightly as he clumsily entered the room.

"There's... there's two!" Arthur stuttered.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and looked from Thomas to Isolde.

"A boy and a girl." Gaius said warmly, the shuffled to where his things were muttering, "What a surprise."

"Two?" Merlin choked.

"How do you like your heir?" Morgana asked with a hint of something Arthur guessed was pain in her voice.

"How do you like your sorceress in the making?" Arthur smiled at her, letting her know where she stood. Right in the thick of it. He'd had his doubts about her involvement but the look in her eye as she held the tiny baby broke his heart. She looked so happy but so wary at the same time, as if she didn't dare to love the child for fear of losing her.

_**6 years later**_

"Mother! Mother, hide me, hide me!" Isolde giggled grabbing onto the skirts of Morgana's dress and hiding behind them.

"Are you on the run?" She asked the little girl with an amused expression.

Isolde nodded enthusiastically. "Arthur was teaching s how to use a sword and Tom kept falling." She punctuated it with another giggle. "He started chasing me because I was laughing at him."

"It's not nice to tease." Morgana scolded lightly, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Isolde!" Tom's shouts came from down the corridor. "Where are you?"

"Shhh!" Morgana whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "Maybe he'll run past."

"Gotcha!" Tom shouted from the door, and then noticing Morgana stopped. "Lady Morgana." He bowed his head respectfully in greeting.

"Don't be ridiculous Thomas." Gwen smiled, walking into the room.

"Father says I should be respectful of ladies." Tom said.

"And so you should." Gwen said. "But Morgana is your guardian, your sister's mother."

"Sorry." Tom said, looking at the floor.

"Don't be." Morgana smiled. "It's nice to have a prince around here with a sense of chivalry."

"Thomas! Isolde!" Arthur's irritated voice sounded from the hall. "I was winning tournaments at your age. You have to practice."

A small voice murmured something and the door closed and locked.

"Impressive." Nodded Morgana. "Thomas or Isolde?"

"I did it!" Said Tom proudly.

"You did not!" Said Isolde indignantly. "I did!"

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted from the other side of the door. "They've done it again!"


End file.
